Truth or Dare? Hardcore Style
by GreenLoverButtercup987
Summary: It's time for truth or dare! Send in your reviews!
1. Welcome PPGs and RRBs

**Me: **Hey guys! Welcome to 'Truth or Dare? Hardcore Style'. We're here with the PPGs and RRBs! Send in your truths or dares and do it hardcore style!

**Buttercup: **Woman is mad as hell.

**Butch:** Be nice to her. She's nice, unlike you.

**Buttercup:** *fuming at Butch*

**Me: **Hey where are the rest?

**Butch: **Probably making out or something?

**Me:** Gross.Okay, let's start with mines first.

_I dare Buttercup to kiss Butch!_

_I dare Bubbles to get a haircut_

_Is it true you like Blossom, Brick?_

**Me: **Buttercup, go on!

**Buttercup:** Nuh uh! No way I'm kissing this son of a bitch!

**Butch: **You know you want to...

**Buttercup: **Fine!

...

**Butch: **Wow, Butterbabe, I didn't know you could kiss like that.

**Buttercup: **Shut the fuck up before I kill you!

**Me: **Okay, next we have Bubbles!

**Bubbles: **I'm scared...

**Buttercup:** You're always scared!

**Me: **Please do it Bubbles, I'm on my knees begging!

**Bubbles: **Okay...

...

**Me: ***holds in laughter* Wow.

**Buttercup**: *tries hard to not laugh* Nice haircut, sis.

**Bubbles: **Thanks!

**Butch: ***stifles laugh*

**Bubbles:** Bye!*leaves room*

**Buttercup, Me, and Butch: ***laughs extremely hard*

**Me: **Oh... my... fucking... god... Next... we... have... Brick! *laughs*

**Brick: **Yeah, I missed all the fun.

**Me: ***calms down* Oh... Okay, Brick. Is it true you like Blossom?

**Blossom:** *glares at Brick*

**Brick: **Um... yes...

**Everyone except Brick: ***silence*

**Brick: **What?

**Me: **Nothing, nothing.

**Blossom: **...

**Buttercup: **Hilarious!

**Butch: **Yep.

**Me: **Review and play along!

**Butch: **Wait where's Boomer?

**Everyone: **...

**Me: **Okay, bye!


	2. Real fun begins!

**Me: **Hey guys, welcome back! Okay, now this is from **TheDancerLaRae**

**- **_I DARE BUTTERCUP TO LET BUBBLES GIVE HER A MAKEOVER (including makeup,clothes,accessories,ect..) AND BUTCH TO DRESS IN A BLACK TUX WOTH A FOREST GREEN TIE WITH HIS HAIR COMBED BACK NEATLY!_  
_Blue.)I dare bubbles to watch a scary movie alone in a dark room with a window, and through that window there is a dead tree that taps on the window because of the wind:) And for Boomer to watch a marathon of 'My Little Pony:Friendship is magic' in a bright pink room with a bunch of 5-year-old girls._  
_Reds.)I Dare Blossom and Brick have a civilized conversation for two hours then express their opinion of eachother reflecting on the time they have just spent together_

**__****Butch: **WHAT?!

**Buttercup: **...

**Me: **Oh Bubbles...!

**Bubbles: **Yes?

**Buttercup: **Uuungh... please give me a makeover...

**Bubbles: ***grins* YAAAAYY!

**Buttercup: **Oh, dear god.

...

**Bubbles: **TA DA!

**Buttercup: **I look ugly.

**Me: **I guess this is revenge for giving her a haircut!

**Buttercup: **What? That was you fault!

**Me: **Now, now, let's not point fingers. *faces Butch* Now it's your turn!

**Butch:** WHAT?!

**Me: **You heard me. Oh Bubbles, give him a black tuxedo to wear, with a green tie, and combed back hair.

**Bubbles:** *grins more* YAY! More makeovers!

**Butch: ***mutters* Dear lord.

...

**Bubbles: **There you go! Now you two can go on a date!

**Greens: **WHAT?! NO!

**Me: **Oh, classic. Now it's Bubbles' turn!

**Bubbles: **Yay!

**Me: **You have to watch a horror movie alone, in a dark room with a window, and through the window there is a dead tree knocking against it.

**Bubbles: **WHAT? But I'm scared.

**Buttercup: **You're always scared, Bubbles. Come on and be a big girl and do it!

**Bubbles: **Oh... okay... *leaves room*

**Me: **Next we have Boomer!

**Boomer: **Finally! So what do I do?

**Me: **So you get to watch a marathon of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in a bright pink room with a bunch of five year old girls.

**Boomer: **Wow, okay! *leaves room*

**Me: **That was easy.

**Butch: **I know, he watches My Little Pony all the time.

**Everyone: ***silence*

**Bubbles: ***tremble, tremble*

**Me: **Sooo how did it go?

**Bubbles: **Uunngh... horrible. Now I can't sleep...

**Buttercup: **You better sleep in Leader Girl's room tonight.

**Me: **I wonder how Boomer's doing...

...

**Boomer: **Oh Raindow Dash.

**The five year olds: **YAAAYY!

**Boomer: **Dear god, let me out now...

...

**Me: **Okay! It's now the Red's turn!

**Reds: **Yaay...

**Me: **Blossom, Brick. You guys have a civilized conversation for two hours then express your opinion of each other on the time they have just spent together.

**Buttercup: **Wow, c'mon Blossie!

**Brick: **Yeah, _Blossie._

**Blossom: ***eye twitches*

**Me: **Let the fun begin!

...

**Blossom: **So what ya doing tomorrow?

**Brick:** Hardcore games with Butch and Boomer.

**Blossom: **Isn't it fun?

**Brick: **Yes.

**Blossom: **...

**Brick: **...

**Blossom: **I'm bored.

**Brick: **This hell hole is bothering me.

**Blossom: **Yeah, let's get outta here.

**Me: ***through the speakers* I'm sorry, but you can't leave for at least two hours.


	3. OMFG! Butch's girly!

**Me: **Welcome back again! Now, another truth/dare from **Luna Eclipse 33. **

_I dare Butch to become girly, and say his real feelings instead of hiding them. (His feelings of Mojo, Him, Princess, his brothers and the PPGZ)_

**Butch: **Umm...

**Me: **Haha! Do it!

**Butch: **Oh my freaking god, I'll be a girl!

**Buttercup: **You are already one!

**Butch: **...

**Me: **JUST FUCKING DO IT!

**Butch: **Fine...

...

**Me: ***snicker* You look _pretty._

**Buttercup: ***laugh* Haha! I told you!

**Butch:** Shut the fuck up. Okay, my feelings for that monkey is that he's my god damn father and creator, I really love him. Princess?! Fuck her, she's a stupid whore trying to get attention with those tight clothes! My brothers, well, I love them and I care about them. The PPGs, well, I mostly like Butterbabe here the most. Blossom? Bossy like Brick. Bubbles? Whiny and babyish like Boomer.

**Blossom, Bubbles: ***glares at Butch* HEY!

**Buttercup: **What the hell did you just say to me?

**Butch:** I'm in _love _with you, Buttercup.

**Buttercup:** This guy is freaking mental!

**Me: **Hahaha. Enjoy this chapter! Also, Buttercup, don't attack girly Butch!

**Blossom: ***points at passed out Butch* Too late for that.

**Me: **Aww, poor Butch. Review and stop Buttercup from attacking!

**Buttercup: **I HAVE MY OWN RIGHTS, BITCHES!

**Me: ***whispers* Buttercup is the one mental here.

**Buttercup: ***chases me*WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY WOMAN?

**Me: ***runs away * Ahhh! REVIEEEWWW!


	4. Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam bam!

**Me: **Yo, welcome back to Truth or Dare? Heh. This review is from **LuvChipmunkPPG**

_I Dare the Rowdyruffs to sing "Boogie Bam Dance" by the Caramella Girls and do it EXACTLY like the video! _  
_Add the Lyrics please, it'll be easier to follow._

**Me: **Alright! ROWDYRUFFS GET IN HERE!

**RRBs: **Yeah?

**Me: **Sing Boogie Bam Dance by the Caramella Girls!

**Boomer: **I love that song!

**Everyone except Boomer: ***sweat drop*

**Me: **GET ON WITH IT, DAMN IT!

**Brick: **All right, all right. Ready?

**Boomer and Butch: **Yes...

**Boomer:**_ Here we go again_  
_All you boys and girls_  
_All around the world_

_Keep on having fun_  
_It's for everyone_  
_even old as young_

**RRBs:**_ So let's boogie boogie bam bam down_  
_Then we boogie boogie bam bam up_  
_Come on lets boogie bam bam, boogie bam bam bam_

_Everyone do the boogie dance! _

_We are the Rowdyruff Boys_  
_With the Caramella dance _

_Now we are back again with a new style_

_Its called Boogie Bam Dance_  
_Everybody raise your hands_  
_Get up come on and do the new dance_

_Rowdyruff Boys , boogie bam bam_  
_Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam dance_  
_Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam bam_  
_Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam dance_

_You can jump around _  
_Spinning round and round_  
_Tell your friends to come_  
_Come, come_

**Butch: **_Turn the volume up  
Dont you ever stop  
Come on dance with us  
Us, us_

So let's boogie boogie bam bam down  
Then we boogie boogie bam bam up  
Come on lets boogie bam bam, boogie bam bam bam

Everyone do the boogie dance! 

**Brick: **_We are the Rowdyruff Boys_  
_With the Caramella dance _

_Now were back again with a brand new style!_

_Its called Boogie Bam Dance_  
_Everybody raise your hands_  
_Get up come on and do the new dance_

_Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam bam_  
_Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam dance_  
_Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam bam_  
_Rowdyruff Boys, boogie bam dance_

_Sing along with our melody_  
_We are here to spread positive energy_

_All around the world_  
_Go and spread the word_

_You together with us_

_Boogie bam bam_  
_Boogie bam dance_  
_Boogie bam bam_  
_Boogie bam dance_

__**RRBs: **_Its called Boogie Bam Dance  
Everybody raise your hands  
Get up come on and do the new dance_

Boogie Bam Dance

All around the world  
Go and spread the word  
All around the world  
Go and spread the word

**Butch: **Happy now?

**Me: **Most likely, proud of myself!

**Brick: **...

**Boomer: **Again!

**Me, Brick, and Butch: **NO!

**Boomer: **Aww...

**Me: **All right! Join us right now! Read, review and get a hug from your favorite Puff or Ruff!


	5. The greatest beat up! (Part 1)

**Me: **Hiii! Aaand we're back! Okay, now this one is from **Jesusfreak753**

_REDS:_  
_DARES_  
_I dare blossom go on a date with dexter_  
_Brick beat up dexter _  
_Blossom go on a date with brick_  
_TRUTHS_  
_Blossom who's date was better_  
_Brick how was the date _  
_Brick was it fun beating up dorkster _

_BLUES:_  
_DARES_  
_I dare bubbles to kiss boomer _  
_Boomer I dare you to go on a date with... BRAT!_  
_Bubbles beat up brat _  
_TRUTHS_  
_Brat how was the date_  
_Boomer how was the date_  
_Bubbles how was the beatdown and that kiss_

_GREENS:_  
_DARES_  
_I dare buttercup to go on a date with Mitch_  
_Butch beat up Mitch_  
_Buttercup slap butch as hard as you can_  
_Butch kiss buttercup _  
_TRUTHS_  
_buttercup how was the date _  
_Mitch how that date_  
_Butch what about the beat down_  
_Buttercup that slap how about it_  
_Butch how was that kiss_

**Me: **All righty! Oh, Blossom! Come here please!

**Blossom: **What?

**Me: **Go on a date with Dexter.

**Blossom: **Okay...? *leaves room*

**Me: **OH BRICK!

**Brick: **Yeah?

**Me: **Blossom's on a date with Dexter.

**Brick: ***goes wide eyed* WHAT? ON A DATE WITH THAT SON OF A BITCH?! I'M LEAVING! *rushes out of the room*

**Me: **Oh dear, let's see how they're doing...

* * *

**Dexter: **So Blossom, how's-

**Brick: ***running* GOD DAMN IT! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER, ASSHOLE! *punches Dexter right in the face*

**Blossom: ***gapes at Brick*

**Brick: **Yeah, don't mess with me. Blossom's mine, got it?

**Dexter: ***groans* Yes... I do.

**Blossom: **...

**Brick: ***faces Blossom* Will you go on a date with me?

**Blossom: **Um... yes?

**Brick: ***grabs Blossom's arm* Great let's go!

**Blossom: ***mutters* Good, cuz I didn't even like Dexter.

* * *

**Me: **So, Blossom! Who's date was better? Brick's or Dexter's?

**Blossom:** I could say Brick's. Dexter is _wayy _outta my league.

**Me: **Brick! How was the date?

**Brick: **It was awesome! Now, we even got together! We didn't kiss yet...

**Me: **Last question, Brick: Was it fun beating up the dork?

**Brick: **Hell yeah it was! I love beating up people! Cuz first, I'm a fucking Rowdyruff, second, I'm a criminal, and third, I hate Dexter!

**Me: **Thanks for joining us! Now, next we have the Blues!

**Blues: **Yay!

**Me: **Bubbles, kiss Boomer.

**Bubbles: ***blush* Wh-what?

**Me: **You heard me. Kiss. Boomer. Now.

**Boomer: ***blush*

**Bubbles: **Ah, okay...

* * *

**Boomer: **Great, though.

**Bubbles: **Th-thanks...

**Me: **Ugh, enough of the lovey-dovey. Boomer... go on a date with...

**Boomer: ***crosses fingers and whispers* Please be Bubbles, please be Bubbles...

**Me: **Brat!

**Boomer: ***sighs in disgust* Brat is so fucking annoying!

**Me: **Yeah, I know. Now get on with it! *pushes him out the door*

**Boomer: **NOOOO!

* * *

**Brat: ***talking lots and lots of unnecessary crap*

**Boomer: **Oh my fucking god, let me the hell outta here!

**Brat: **Now, baby, you don't want that do you? *cling onto Boomer's arm*

**Bubbles: **Let my Boomie go, bitch!

**Brat: **Since when is he _your _Boomie? He's mine!

**Bubbles:** OH NO HE'S NOT FUCKING YOURS, ASSHOLE!*beats up Brat*

**Boomer: **You go, Bubbles!

**Bubbles: ***flips hair* Thanks, Boomer.

**Boomer: ***grins*

* * *

**Me: **So Brat, how was the date?

**Brat: **Fucking horrible. I was having fun with my Boomer until that bitch came up and started to beat me like shit! What was her name? Oh right! Bitch or something...

**Bubbles: ***punches Brat again*

**Me: **Okay... so Boomer, how was the date?

**Boomer: **So damn awful! Until my little Bubble came inside and rescued me from the crazy psycho bitch.

**Bubbles: **Aww, Boomie! *kisses him*

**Me: ***shields eyes* Oh god, PDA in here! Get a room! Never mind, Bubbles how did you feel about the beatdown and the date?

**Bubbles: **Well, I love beating up Brat and it made me feel not babyish anymore. *screams to Butch* I'M NOT SO WHINY AND BABYISH ANYMORE, DO YOU?

**Butch: **WHATEVER!

**Bubbles: **The date was pretty awesome! I love my cute Boomie!

**Me: **Yeah, yeah. Now it's the Greens' turn!

**Greens: **YAY!

**Me: **For the next chapter, cuz of this chapter being too long!

**Greens: ***death glare*

**Me: **Don't worry!

**Buttercup: **I hope not.

**Me: ***smiles sheepishly* Eh heh heh... Review?


	6. The greatest beat up! (Part 2)

**Me: **Part 2 of the last chapter... I got homework... Continue!

**Buttercup: **Going on a date with Mitch, whoopee... *leaves room*

**Butch: ***listens to music*

* * *

**Buttercup: ***thinks he's cute*

**Mitch: **Aww baby, kiss me.

**Butch: **Get yo filthy hands off my little flower!

**Mitch: **And who's gonna stop me?

**Butch: **ME, YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING IDIOT! *punches Mitch straight in the face*

**Buttercup: ***gasps*

**Butch: **I saved you from the he devil!

**Buttercup: ***slaps Butch*

**Butch: **What the fuck was that for?!

**Buttercup: **For beating up Mitch, that's what's for.

**Butch: ***kisses Buttercup in surprise*

* * *

**Me: **Wow. So Buttercup, how was the date?

**Buttercup:** Really great, when Butch showed up, it was a terrible. Fucking. Mess. To. Me.

**Butch: **...

**Me: **Mitch, how was the date?

**Mitch:** Bad. This Ruff shows up and ruins everything!

**Me: **Whatever. Butch, how did you feel about the beatdown?

**Butch: ***smirk* I felt really great and now I feel sad because of Buttercup slapping me!

**Mitch: **HAH! You got what you fucking get! HAHA!

**Me: ***eye twitches* NOBODY SAYS THAT TO BUTCH! *attacks Mitch*

**Butch: **I'm starting to like this girl! She's like half me and half Buttercup! Awesome!

**Buttercup: **Hey, thanks for reading! Until she's done I'll have to say: read, review, and hugs!

**Me: ***still attacking Mitch* DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!

**Butch: **Hahaha!


	7. Half boy, half girl WTF!

**Me: **Yo! Welcome back! I just got back from almost killing Mitch. I finally got him to say sorry to Butch. Nobody, and I mean, I _nobody _gives any lip to Butch! And I told Mitch to get the hell outta here before Butch could kick his sorry ass. Anyways, another truth/dare from **derekjohnd999**

_i dare blossom to give up being leader of the powerpuff girls and become the leader of the rowdyruff boys for the rest of the fanfiction._  
_i dare brick to give up being leader of the rowdyruff boys and become leader of the powerpuff girls for the rest of the fanfiction._  
_i dare buttercup to become a half boy and half girl for the rest of the fanfiction._  
_i dare buttercup to do dares with her powerpunk girl counterpart for the rest of the fanfiction._  
_i dare bubbles to get a makeover by buttercup and keep it for the rest of the fanfiction._  
_i dare boomer and bubbles to merge into one person for the rest of the fanfiction._  
_i dare butch to get a makeover by buttercup and keep it for the rest of the fanfiction._

**Blossom: **I'm now the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys!

**Brick: **I'm a leader of the Powderpuff Girls!

**Blossom: **It's _Powerpuff_, Brickhead.

**Brick: **Whatever.

**Buttercup:** Wait, did I just grow a dick?

**Blossom: ***shields eyes* Ah god, Buttercup! Stop saying things like that!

**Buttercup: **I have curves, get used to it Leader Girl! Also, I choose you! Brute.

**Brute: **We've gotten friendly over the years!

**Bubbles: **Buttercup, give me a makeover!

**Buttercup: **Why, sure Bubbly Bubbles. *smirk*

...

**Bubbles: ***gasp* I look ugly!

**Buttercup: **You're welcome.

**Brute: **My god, funny!

**Bubbles: **... Now I can see why you three are equivalent.

**Me: **Boomer and Bubbles, merge into one person!

*Bubbles and Boomer try hard*

**Boomer/Bubbles: **Happy?

**Me: **LOL!

**Buttercup, Butch, and Brute: ***snicker*

**Everyone except Bubbles/Boomer: ***laugh*

**Butch: **Oh great, I get a makeover by Buttercup.

**Buttercup: **What, Butchie Boy? You hate getting makeovers?

**Me: **She actc like she's drunk.

**Blossom:** I know right!

**Butch: **I think I like it.

**Buttercup: **Get ready!

**Butch: **Oh god.

**Brute: **Heh heh heh.

...

**Butch: **Huh, I think this better.

**Buttercup: **Thanks, bro.

**Brute: **I think it's better than Bubbles' one.

**Bubbles/Boomer: **HEY!

**Brute: **Hey you didn't apologize for putting my sister in the hospital!

**Bubbles: **Whatever.

**Buttercup: **I'm so girly, don't mind me for being so slutty.

**Butch: **I don't mind. *wiggles eyebrows*

**Buttercup: ***bitch slaps* Yo bro, stop saying that about me!

**Butch: ***mutters* Half boy, half girl. I see where this is going...

**Me: **Read and review!

**Buttercup: **Peace out, dudes!


	8. OPPA GANGNAM STYLE and Seducing

**Me: **Hey, thanks for all the reviews! Now this one is from **Meme**

_I dare buttercup to give butch a lap dance to the song strip and butch has to say wat he thought_

I dare blossom to act like a sterotypical blonde girl

I dare bubbles to be mean to everybody

Is it true that brick has dated over 50 girls in the last to years

Is it true that boomer got a girl pregnant

I dare buttercup to act like a slut to every boy she sees

I dare butch to dance to gangnam style

**Buttercup: **I ain't doing it, bro!

**Me: ***sighs* It's in the dare, so do it!

**Buttercup: ***groans and walks over to Butch*

**Butch: ***watches Buttercup lap dance in front of him, gapes, and drools*

**Me: **OMFG!

**Buttercup: **Done. You happy now, kid?

**Butch: ***drool*

**Me: **Yes.

**Buttercup: ***bitch slap Butch* Stop it!

**Butch: **You so sexy when you're doing that...

**Buttercup: **Shut up... *bitch slap him again*

**Blossom: ***girly voice* Like, OMG, Buttercup! Why did you do that? *chews gum and twirls hair around her finger*

**Bubbles/Boomer: **LIKE SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCHES! AND ROWDYRUFFS, YOU ARE ONE HELL OF A BASTARD!

**Everyone: ***silence*

**Brick: **I dated a lot of girls. Well more than 50 in the last two years. So I'm a god damn playa, bitches!

**Blossom: ***eye twitches* ...

**Boomer: **Well, it's true I got a girl pregnant. I forgot her name, though.

**Bubbles: **...

**Buttercup: ***comes in wearing only her bra and panties* Hey, boys. *winks seductively*

**RRBs: ***drool and blush*

**Blossom and Bubbles: ***scoff and rolls their eyes*

**Buttercup: ***kisses Butch, Brick, and Boomer's cheeks*

**RRBs: ***blush hard*

**Butch: **Butterbabe, you're so hot tonight...

**Me: **Butch, dance to Gangnam Style! *turns on radio*

**Butch: ***does the dance* OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

**Me: **Kill me now because... I'm dying of laughter!

**Buttercup: ***sits with Brick and Boomer*

**Brick and Boomer: ***blush again*

**Me: **Oh my... Buttercup you can stop now...

**Buttercup: **No, I like this...

**Me: **Dear god, make Buttercup stop!

**Blossom and Bubbles: ***eye twitches at her sister*

**Me: **Read and review! *faces Buttercup* OMFG! PLEASE STOP THAT!

**Buttercup: **No. Anyways, bye!


	9. Spongebob Time!

**Me: **Yo! Welcome! And I finally got Buttercup to snap out of it. Took me like an hour to do it. This review is from **LuvChipmunkPPG**

_Now time for a little Spongebob touch...  
I Dare Boomer to scream "I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD" 10x  
I Dare Buttercup and the boys to act out the Sea Bear Attack from the Camping episode  
Brick, Spongebob  
Boomer, Patrick  
Butch, Sqiudward  
And Buttercup, the Sea Bear (that way Buttercup can maul Butch_

**Me:** Boomer?

**Boomer: **I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD! I'M UGLY AND I'M PROUD!

**Me: **Boomer, you are awesome at screaming!

**Boomer: ***flips hair* Thanks.

**Me: **Buttercup! I mean sea bear!

**Buttercup: ***death glare*

**Me: **...

**Brick: **Hey, Boomer! Let's invite Butch!

**Boomer: **Yeah, let's go!

**Brick: ***knocks on Butch's door*

**Butch: ***glares at them* What?

**Boomer: **Butch, would you like to go camping with us?

**Butch: **No.

**Brick: **But it'll be fun!

**Butch: **Fine.

**Brick and Boomer: **Yay!

**Brick: **Let's sing the Campfire Song song!

**Boomer: ***claps enthusiastically*

**Brick: ***sings* Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help.

**Boomer: **Bum bum, bum

**Brick:** C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. Boomer!

**Boomer: **Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

**Brick: **Butch!

**Butch: **...

**Brick: **It'll help. It'll help. If you just sing along! OH YEAH!

* * *

**Me: ***laughing at Butch's expression*

**Blossom and Bubbles: ***laughs too*

* * *

**Brick:** Hey, Butch! You know if you aren't in the circle, the sea bear will go after you right?

**Butch: ***steps out* I don't caaarrreee...

**Buttercup/Sea Bear: ***mauls Butch*

**Butch: **AHHH!

**Brick and Boomer: **...

**Boomer:** If you limp, it'll come back!

**Butch: **I... don't... care...

**Buttercup/Sea Bear: ***mauls again*

**Butch: **Ahhh!

**Brick and Boomer: **Ooh...

**Butch: **Uungh...

**Brick: **I told you, Butch.

**Boomer: ***nods in agreement*

* * *

**Me: **Oh poor Butch.

**Buttercup: **Dayum, it was fun!

**Butch: ***glares at Buttercup* You put me in stitches!

**Brick and Boomer: ***rolls eyes and sighs*

**Me: **LOLZ! Read, review, and help Butch recover quickly! Oh right he has Chemical X, so... still!


	10. Buttercup takes over!

**Buttercup: **Well, Stella here can't talk now. So I have to take over! Yay! So, this review is from **bluejay456**

_I dare Butch to eat a cookie  
Blossom are u jealous Butch got a cookie and u didn't?  
I dare BC to be nice to butch  
Boomer what is your true thought when u first met Bubbles? _

**Buttercup:** Dearest girl Butch! Eat a damn cookie.

**Butch: ***eats cookie and then glares at Buttercup*

**Blossom: ***comes in the room and sees Butch eating cookie* WHAT? HE GETS A COOKIE AND NOT ME?! WHAT THE HELL?

**Buttercup: **Oh hell no! Brick! Calm down your girlfriend!

**Brick: ***take Blossom away*

**Butch: **Oh hell yes! Now be nice to me!

**Buttercup: **Okay!

**Butch: **That was easy.

**Buttercup: **Oh my god! Please be my boyfriend!

**Butch: **Sarcasm.

**Buttercup: **Of course!

**Butch: **...

**Buttercup: **Whatever. Boomer's turn!

**Boomer: **Yes?

**Buttercup: **What is your true thought when you first met Bubbles?

**Boomer: **Well, I thought that when I first met her. I always thought of her as a whiny, babyish, and too scared. But that was a long time ago.

**Bubbles: **I did _not_ hear you.

**Boomer: **...

**Buttercup: **OOH!

**Butch: **Woow...

**Boomer: **Shut up!

**Brick: **...

**Boomer: **...

**Buttercup: **...

**Blossom: **...

**Bubbles: **...

**Buttercup: **Oh well, she gave me this card to end this chapter here. So it says: _Oh well, see ya next time. NOT, because I update twice a day! Not on Fridays, though. Uungh... read and review! _Yeah, and tell Butch *faces him* TO STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!

**Butch: **But I still want you to be nice to me.

**Buttercup: **Bye! *goes off to get Butch*


	11. The Dare (part 1)

**Me: **Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't on for 4 days. Stupid homework. It's haarrdd! *faces Buttercup* I gotta do homework. Take over for me again?

**Buttercup: **Sure, why not?

**Me: **Thaankks! *goes to room*

**Buttercup: **This review is from **derekjohnd999**

_i dare brute to marry buttercup and butch and bubbles/boomer and brat and brick and blossom and princess for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare bubbles/boomer to change her name to bubblers for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare brick to watch the whole total drama series.  
i dare blossom to get handcuffed to brat for the rest of the fanfiction.  
i dare buttercup to watch whatever she wants.  
i dare buttercup and princess to merge into one person for the rest of the fanfiction._

**Brute: **Pucker up, buttercup!

**Butch: **Hey, that's my line!

**Buttercup: ***rolls eyes*

**Brute: **MARRY ME!

**Butch/Buttercup: **Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. *marries each other*

**Greens: **The hell?

**Buttercup: **Whatever. Anyways it's the Blues turn!

**Blues: **...

**Brat: **Yo! Wassup people! The Brat is back!

**Bubbles: **Yeah, um, shut up!

**Brat: ***scoffs*

**Boomer: **Let's marry each other!

**Blues: **This is awkward...

**Greens: **Ya think?

**Bubbles: **It's the Reds now!

**Blossom: **Aww hell no!

**Brick: **Oh heck yeah!

**Princess: **Oh Butch! I wish you could be mine!

**Butch: ***whispers to Buttercup and Brute* See, I told you she's a whore.

**Brute: **Yep, you know it.

**Buttercup: **Yeeaahh...

**Reds: ***marries*

**Blossom: **SO fucking weird!

**Princess:** I think I'm into Brick now...

**Blossom: ***bitch slaps Princess* Don't say that in front of me, slut!

**Buttercup: **Wow, I guess she takes that from me. *puts right hand on her heart*

**Butch: **Or me.

**Brute: **Or me.

**Buttercup: ***faces the two* Hey, I'm her sister. I'm a great influence on Blossom!

**Brute/Butch: **Suuuree...

**Buttercup: ***rolls eyes* Anyways, that's it! See you all next time the day she updates... I guess.

**Bubbles: **Review and get a taco!

**Butch: **Peace.

**Brute: **Haters.

**Buttercup: **Lovers.

**Greens: **BYEE!

* * *

Sorry I had to make it short! Like I said "Stupid homework". Forgive me for the short chapter! *bows down and apologizes*


End file.
